Rien ne peut rompre un lien fraternel
by Nanthana14
Summary: UA THOR THE DARK WORLD : Loki vient d'être condamné à l'oubli et à la prison à vie par Odin, seulement Thor veut voir son frère une dernière fois pour essayer de comprendre.
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Thor 2 UA : Loki vient d'être condamné à l'oubli et à la prison à vie par Odin, seulement Thor veut voir son frère une dernière fois pour essayer de comprendre.**

 **Oui, parce que j'aurais tellement voulu que Thor fasse le premier pas.**

 **Texte écrit avec un thème passé des Nuit du FOF qui était "fraternité"**

 **Bon et du coup forcément ils sont l'un des exemples pour moi de ce qu'est la fraternité.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Rien ne peut rompre un lien fraternel**_

C'était étrange comme la fatigue et la douleur venaient de se rappeler à lui maintenant qu'on venait de l'enfermer dans cette maudite cellule. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. En même temps, les parois bloquaient une grande partie de ses pouvoirs ce qui l'affaiblissait et, dans son état, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Loki eut presque l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler sur le sol et il parvint à se reprendre de justesse avant de se diriger vers le lit… Un lit… Un lit comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis plus d'un an. Il hâta le pas et se laissa tomber prudemment dessus. Un autre frisson le parcourut. Un lit… Quelle douceur ! … Sa fatigue se fit plus prononcée et il se laissa aller, s'allongeant avec précaution. Son corps blessé et épuisé frémit en s'enfonçant dans les coussins moelleux. Il était si fatigué… Il souffrait… La tête lui tournait même un peu, alors il ferma les yeux, se retournant doucement sur un côté et se détendit… Il était à Asgard, dans une prison, mais à Asgard, personne ne pouvait l'atteindre ici, personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Alors, il ferma les yeux et se laissa dériver. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi depuis un an. Il était mal et épuisé. Enfin à l'abri, le sommeil le terrassa en une fraction de seconde.

OooooO

Thor avait appris le jugement de son père : la menace d'exécution publique qui c'était transformé en prison à vie et sans visite… Sans visite… Thor le comprenait. Loki avait agi comme un monstre. Il avait tué tous ces gens. Il avait tué le fils de Coul, c'était normal… Même le billot aurait été normal et pourtant, quelque chose lui hurlait qu'il avait raté un élément.

Est-ce que c'était pour ça que Thor se trouvait là ? Devant la porte des cellules à hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Est-ce qu'il allait faire ces derniers pas et passer outre l'interdiction de son père ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Désobéir à Odin n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il y avait un détail qui ne collait pas au reste et il voulait voir son frère. Alors, il poussa la porte et entra dans le quartier des détenus.

...

La cellule était sur la droite et Thor se rapprocha. Il s'attendait à voir son frère tourner comme un lion en cage, alors, il se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise en le découvrant effondré sur son lit, endormi. Sa peau lui parut anormalement blanche et Thor se tourna vers l'un des gardes.

\- Il dort depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis son arrivée. Au moins ses crimes ne l'empêchent pas de trouver le sommeil, ce monstre, marmonna l'einherjars en réponse avant de se rappeler à qui il s'adressait. Désolé mon prince.

Thor ne releva pas et s'approcha. Son cœur se serra quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se tourna vers le garde.

\- Je vais rentrer.

\- Vous ne devriez pas mon prince, je…

Le regard noir que lui lança le blond, pétrifia le garde qui fit s'ouvrir l'un des murs d'énergie. Quand ce dernier disparut, Thor vit le torse de son frère se gonfler comme s'il avait été privé d'air et quand le mur s'activa dans son dos, ce fut un frémissement de douleur qui sembla le parcourir.

Thor fronça les sourcils. Oui, ça n'allait pas et il s'approcha plus vite du lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber assis.

\- Loki ?

Son frère ne réagit pas à l'appel de son nom. Il était si pâle que cela l'alarma.

\- Loki ?

Le pouls de Thor accéléra d'un coup. Il dormait ou il était inconscient ? La cellule le privait en grande partie de sa magie. Est-ce pour cela qu'il se sentait mal ? Thor se mit à genoux devant le lit de son frère. Sa main glissa sur la nuque de son cadet. Il ne se rappelait plus comment, mais ce geste était devenu leur geste. Quand Loki ne se sentait pas bien, quand ils avaient besoin de parler ou de se soutenir, Thor glissait sa main sur sa nuque. Son jeune frère ne repoussait jamais cette petite marque d'affection, mais aujourd'hui… Thor ressentit une violente douleur et des flashs envahirent son esprit. Des flashs violents… Des scènes de torture, du sang, de la douleur, l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, des prières pour être sauvé qui devinrent des suppliques pour mourir… Le cœur de Thor s'accéléra parce que là… au milieu de toutes ces horreurs, il y avait Loki… Loki qui luttait, mais qui ne pouvait rien faire contre la barbarie… Loki qui agonisait, se noyant dans son sang et qui pleurait… qui pleurait et qui l'appelait à l'aide… et il y avait les chitauris et d'autres monstres, mais les chitauris étaient là, tentant de le manipuler et de détruire son esprit… et des coups, plus de coup… Une lame aiguisée qui pénétrait ses chairs, qui déchirait son ventre et transperçait ses poumons… Du sang, trop de sang… Un cœur qui cessait de battre avant de repartir et encore plus de douleur… Thor eut la nausée et retira sa main. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Est-ce que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ? ou bien…

De ses doigts qui tremblaient, il remonta la fine chemise dont était vêtu son frère, retenant à peine un cri de désespoir en découvrant les cicatrices sur son dos. Des cicatrices dont certaines étaient encore mal guéries.

\- Oh Loki ! Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ? Réveille-toi… Loki !

Thor le secoua un peu plus fort et Loki se réveilla en sursaut. Un sursaut sincère et rempli de panique qui finit de détruire son aîné. Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il était et Thor en profita pour nouer ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour l'attirer contre lui. Loki se laissa faire, surpris par le geste d'affection de son frère qui le berça doucement.

\- Pardonne-moi petit-frère. Je te promets que je ne savais… que je te croyais mort. Je t'ai tellement pleuré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Loki en laissant sa joue sur son épaule, profitant de ce moment de douceur.

\- Pour la torture, pleura doucement Thor en le serrant dans ses bras. Je serai venu te chercher si j'avais su que tu étais en vie… Je n'aurais pas laissé ces monstres faire ça à mon petit-frère.

\- Comment tu peux, s'étonna Loki. Je n'ai rien dit…

\- Justement… Tu aurais dû me le dire !

\- Tu m'aurais vu faible, murmura Loki en appuyant un peu plus fort sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Non, je n'ai vu que du courage et du désespoir de se sentir abandonné. Mais ton courage a été si grand.

\- J'ai cédé…

\- Non, tu as survécu… Tout va bien Loki. Je vais te sortir de là.

\- Ton père…

\- Notre père ne sait pas lui non plus…

\- Il ne me pardonnera pas.

\- Bien sûr que si… Je vais te sortir de là. Tu as besoin de toute ta magie pour aller mieux.

\- J'ai sommeil…

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Est-ce que…

Loki ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Thor comprit. Il était en train de lui demander la permission de dormir un peu. Son aîné frémit et tout en le tenant contre lui, il se laissa retomber allongé sur le lit. Il voulait le sortir d'ici, mais Loki était si épuisé, qu'il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait sur ses jambes. Alors, il allait d'abord prendre un peu de repos.

Loki frémit. Est-ce que son frère était en train de lui proposer de s'endormir dans ses bras comme autrefois ? Est-ce qu'il le considérait donc vraiment toujours comme son frère ?

Comme en réponse, Thor guida sa tête sur son épaule, lui murmurant pendant que sa main pressait sa nuque.

\- Ferme les yeux. Dors un peu. Je reste là.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Dors petit-frère. Je veille sur toi. Tu as besoin de repos sans cauchemar. Dors, quand ça ira un peu mieux nous sortirons d'ici.

Loki hocha doucement la tête et laissa ses yeux se fermer, appréciant la force et la chaleur des bras de son frère enroulés autour de lui, comme une bulle protectrice Plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Alors, il soupira doucement et se laissa aller.

Thor le vit céder au sommeil et caressa doucement l'arrière de son crâne, lissant ses cheveux.

\- Dors… Je te protège. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Thor 2 UA : Loki vient d'être condamné à l'oubli et à la prison à vie par Odin, seulement Thor veut voir son frère une dernière fois pour essayer de comprendre.**

 **Alors et bien voilà !**

 **Au final, je vais rajouter quelques chapitres, c'est la faute à Dina et Daisy tout ça ! Voilà donc le 2eme ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Rien ne peut rompre un lien fraternel**_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Thor n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il venait de passer, serrant Loki contre lui, mais il n'osait pas bouger. Effondré conte lui, la tête glissée dans son cou, son jeune frère semblait paisible, détendu et Thor ne pouvait se résoudre à le réveiller, tellement il paraissait exténué et il y avait de quoi. Les visions qui l'avaient assailli quand il avait glissé sa main sur sa nuque ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Comme elles étaient terribles ces images ! Comme il avait perçu le désespoir, la douleur et l'épuisement de son jeune frère, cruellement torturé.

Pourtant, dans toute cette horreur, ce n'était même pas les tortures, mais ses larmes et ses appels au secours sans réponses qui le bouleversaient le plus. Loki avait lutté contre ses bourreaux. Il avait lutté de toutes ses forces, espérant que quelqu'un vienne le secourir, mais personne n'était venu. Thor n'était pas venu et son frère, son petit frère avait cédé, épuisé, à bout de force, à peine vivant…

La main de Thor lissa les cheveux de son cadet pendant qu'il plaqua son front contre le sien, retenant difficilement un sanglot.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, pour ne rien avoir vu. Comment j'ai fais pour ne rien voir ?

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura faiblement Loki en entrouvrant les yeux.

Thor sursauta et déposa une main sur la joue de son frère.

\- Hey ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Arrête de dire que tu es désolé, cela devient gênant.

\- C'est la vérité. J'ai été tellement aveugle. Je suis désolé petit frère.

Loki s'autorisa un léger sourire avant de baisser les yeux pour murmurer d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère…

\- Hey ! Comment tu peux dire ça ? Demanda Thor en glissant sa main derrière sa nuque.

\- C'est la vérité. Tu n'y peux rien. Je ne suis ni ton frère, ni son fils… Je l'ai bien compris. Mon droit de naissance était de mourir, murmura Loki en maitrisant mal ses larmes.

Thor pressa un peu plus fort sa nuque pour le ramener au creux de ses bras.

\- Qui a bien pu te dire ça ?

\- Ton père, murmura Loki.

Thor frémit pendant que son cadet murmura sur le même ton en ne retenant plus ses larmes.

\- Il aurait dû me laisser mourir dans ce temple… ça aurait épargné tous ces gens.

Loki se tut pour pleurer et Thor le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, touché de le sentir aussi touché et fragile.

\- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose. Comment je serai devenu quelqu'un de meilleur, si mon petit frère n'avait pas été là pour me faire grandir et me soutenir ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait de tout ça, murmura Loki.

\- Tu as fais bien plus, répondit Thor en pressant l'arrière de son crâne. Ne pleurs pas petit frère.

\- Pourquoi tu continues à… commença Loki, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Parce que rien ne m'empêchera d'être ton grand frère, le coupa Thor de plus en plus bouleversé de le sentir aussi vulnérable.

\- Tu ne savais vraiment pas ? Demanda Loki en redressant la tête vers son aîné pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ce qu'ils me faisaient… Murmura le jeune homme en tremblant.

\- Non. Si je l'avais su, je serai venu te chercher tu sais.

\- Il ne t'aurait pas laissé faire…

\- Je m'en serai moqué, susurra Thor en ramenant une nouvelle fois son frère dans ses bras. Je te le promets, je m'en serai moqué. Jamais je n'aurais abandonné mon petit frère.

\- Ils me disaient que vous le saviez.

\- Ils t'ont menti… Pour te briser, ils t'ont menti. Tu n'aurais jamais dû les croire. Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été facile entre nous deux, mais comment tu as pu croire que j'aurais laissé mon petit frère subir ce que j'ai vu dans tes cauchemars.

\- J'avais essayé de te tuer, répondit Loki tout en étant ému d'entendre Thor répéter encore et encore les mots « petit frère ».

\- Non, tu étais perdu, bouleversé par la vérité et, si j'avais été moins arrogant et stupide, j'aurais été là pour te rattraper et te soutenir à mon tour.

\- Comme maintenant ?

\- Ouais… Je vais te sortir de là.

\- Je ne le mérite pas tu sais, répondit Loki en s'éloignant un peu des bras de son aîné.

\- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, répliqua Thor en se redressant.

Il tendit un bras et agrippa celui de son frère pour l'aider à s'asseoir en face de lui tout en disant.

\- Assis-toi un peu si tu en as la force.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Loki tout en s'exécutant.

\- Laisse-moi voir, expliqua Thor en rapprochant les mains de la chemise de son frère. Cette cellule te coupe d'une grande partie de ta magie. Tu as peut-être besoin de soins.

Loki sourit doucement.

\- Tu sais que ça fait longtemps qu'elles sont guéries ?

\- Pas toutes celles que j'ai vues, répondit son frère en lui retirant sa chemise.

Loki continua de le laisser faire, appréciant au final que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui, lui qui avait tant cru qu'il ne connaîtrait plus jamais ça.

Thor se mordit la lèvre en découvrant le torse supplicié de son cadet. Il y avait tellement de cicatrices, des cicatrices qui n'étaient pas là avant et qui nouaient une boule dans sa gorge. Il l'avait abandonné. La poitrine de Loki portait encore des marques et des hématomes venant de son dernier combat sur Midgard, mais à l'arrière de son épaule droite, son frère posa la main sur une plaie rouge et boursoufflée qui ne venait pas de cet affrontement-là.

\- Celle-ci s'est infectée.

\- Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de m'en occuper.

\- On dirait qu'on a enfoncé une lame avant de la vriller dans la plaie.

\- Un dernier encouragement, murmura Loki.

Cette réponse glaça le sang de son aîné. Oui, il l'avait abandonné aux mains de monstres qui l'avait torturé sans pitié et le ton si posé et logique avec lequel il venait de lui répondre rendit la chose encore plus violente. Sans retirer sa main, il se tourna vers le garde qui était toujours en faction devant la cellule.

\- Il me faut du matériel de soin, maintenant !

Son ton était impératif et l'einherjars ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Loki rit doucement.

\- Tu viens de le traumatiser.

\- Au moins, il sera rapide.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas si important.

\- Bien sûr que si, dit Thor.

Loki redressa un peu la tête, plantant son regard dans celui de son frère. Il y lut autant de peine que d'affection et cela le toucha. On l'avait torturé, endoctriné ; le sceptre avait amplifié à l'extrême ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais là, maintenant il lisait encore de l'amour. Il ne mentait pas ?

Un frisson parcourut son corps exténué et Loki se pencha en avant. Thor suivit le geste et le réceptionna dans ses bras pour le serrer doucement contre lui, sensible à la demande d'affection de son petit frère.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis épuisé, murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage contre l'épaule de son frère.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. T'en fais pas, je suis là. Je veille sur toi.

\- Je ne pensais que ça n'arriverait plus.

\- De quoi ?

\- Me retrouver dans tes bras… Que tu veuilles encore de moi…

La voix de Loki était à nouveau troublée par des sanglots et Thor le serra un peu plus fort en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

\- Ne penses plus jamais ça.

Loki gêné de s'écrouler de la sorte à chaque mot, n'osa pas redresser la tête ni même formuler une réponse, en revanche, il apprécia le retour du garde qui interrompit ce moment. Thor le repoussa doucement avant de se lever du lit et l'einherjars désactiva la barrière énergétique. Thor perçut le frisson et la longue inspiration de prit son frère, appréciant ces petites secondes où toute sa magie lui revenait.

\- Ne ferme pas !

\- Comment ! S'étonna le garde. Mais, mon prince, je…

\- Il n'est pas notre ennemi. Laisse cette barrière ouverte si tu tiens à garder ta tête.

Le guerrier acquiesça avec ferveur, pendant que Thor revenait en direction du lit.

\- Cette fois, tu viens de le traumatiser définitivement, lui murmura son frère avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Tu as besoin de ta magie pour aller mieux… et ne dis pas le contraire ! Ajouta Thor en voyant son cadet être sur le point de protester.

Loki se contenta de léger rire, pendant que Thor se pencha sur ses blessures, tamponnant doucement la plaie dans son dos. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Sentir son frère prendre soin de lui tout en pouvant faire appel à sa magie, avait des vertus apaisantes et relaxantes, tout ne lui paraissait pas aussi mal au final.

OoooO

Avec précaution, Thor remonta la couverture sur le corps de Loki, étendu sur un côté et profondément endormi. Avant de la tirer totalement, il observait les bandages qui enserraient son torse, heureux de le voir apaisé au point de s'endormir pendant qu'il prenait soin de lui. Il le couvrit et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se redresser.

\- Continue de te reposer, je reviens.

Puis, il fit demi-tour, sortant de la cellule.

\- Veille sur lui, dit-il au garde. Je dois parler à mon père.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et attendit que Thor se soit éloigné avant de verrouiller de nouveau la cellule. Il voulait bien le veiller, mais tant qu'on ne lui avait pas dit qu'il n'était plus un prisonnier, il préférait ne pas prendre de risques.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Thor 2 UA : Loki vient d'être condamné à l'oubli et à la prison à vie par Odin, seulement Thor veut voir son frère une dernière fois pour essayer de comprendre.**

 **Alors et bien voilà !**

 **Dans ce 3ème chapitre, l'heure est venue pour Thor d'aller parler à Odin.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Rien ne peut rompre un lien fraternel**_

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Ce fut d'un pas rapide et sans se préoccuper des regards en coin des gardes qui étaient censé toutes personnes de pénétrer pendant les audiences, que Thor entra dans la salle du trône sans ralentir. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et il sentait ses mains trembler un peu, alors il serra les poings. Se dresser face à Odin ouvertement n'était pas quelque chose qui était dans sa nature. Son père était impressionnant, écrasant et même lui redoutait sa colère. Pourtant, cette fois, il était prêt à se dresser contre lui, à remettre en cause sa décision, quitte à s'attirer ses foudres. Il refusait de laisser Loki pourrir dans un de ces cachots. Pour son frère, il était prêt à affronter son père. Le jeune homme comprit que son attitude pouvait paraître étrange en observant son père se tourner vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il paraissait déjà courroucé par son entrée.

\- Je pensais avoir fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas être déranger pendant que je suis en audience.

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Répliqua Thor avant de le regretter presque instantanément.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se le mettre à dos avant même de lui avoir exposé les raisons de sa venue. Odin fronça les sourcils et demanda, une pointe d'agacement bien sensible dans sa voix.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je dois vous parler.

Le ton était déterminé, presque trop sec pour un fils qui devait dévotion à son père et le Père-de-Toutes-Choses comprit qu'il devait vraiment se passer quelque chose. Alors, il se contenta de hocher la tête, pointant la terrasse de la main. Thor ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et la gagna presque en courant. Le Roi le suivit du regard et se retourna pour congédier rapidement ses conseillers avant de le rejoindre.

Thor était penché en avant, les mains agrippés à la rambarde et il comprit que ça n'allait pas sans en comprendre la raison, ce qui lui coupa l'envie de le réprimander pour cette irruption sans tact.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, mais je vois que des choses te préoccupe mon fils, que se passe-t-il ?

Thor lâcha la rambarde et se retourna. C'était le moment de lui faire comprendre. Il inspira et braqua son regard sur son père, cherchant à se donner la bonne contenance avant de dire d'une traite.

\- Il faut libérer Loki !

Choqué par cette demande, Odin sursauta.

\- Tu as complètement perdu l'esprit ?

Thor frémit. L'instant d'avant il lui avait semblé à l'écoute, mais là, il était de nouveau en colère. Toutefois, il ne céderai pas !

\- Non. Je refuse de le condamner à l'oubli alors que nous sommes responsables.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu étais sur Midgard ! Toi mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous sait ce que Loki a fait ! Toutes ces morts ! Toutes ces vies perdues ! A lui seul, il a détruit la bonne réputation qu'Asgard avait encore dans l'esprit des midgardiens.

\- La réputation d'Asgard ? Est-ce là donc tout ce qui vous intéresse ?

\- C'est ce qui doit intéresser un Roi !

\- Alors dans ce cas, je ne serai jamais Roi…

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Tu sais que cette punition est juste et je crois me rappeler que tu ne t'es pas opposé lorsque j'ai parlé d'exécution !

Thor frémit et baissa la tête. Oui, il se le reprochait bien assez. En bon fils soumis, il avait été frappé par cette idée, révulsé, mais il n'avait rien dit. Pire, il avait acquiescé, de force, mais il avait acquiescé. Ce simple moment suffisait à lui retourner l'estomac. C'était ignoble. Il avait été prêt à l'accepter parce qu'on n'avait pas le droit de remettre en question une décision du Père-de-Toutes-Choses. Si Frigga n'avait pas été là pour le défendre, se moquant bien de remettre en question les ordres de son époux, Thor aurait laissé son frère face à la hache du bourreau sans dire un mot… Ou peut-être pas finalement… Il n'était plus si sûr de la réaction qu'il aurait eu en le voyant poser sa tête sur le billot. Même en ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait traversé, Loki restait son petit frère, pas sûr qu'il aurait regardé cette horreur sans réagir, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Thor chassa donc cette idée qui le faisait trembler et se redressa, croisant le regard de son père.

\- Tout cela c'était avant que j'aille le voir.

\- Comment ! Rugit Odin rouge de colère. Comment as-tu pu aller contre mes ordres ! J'avais interdis à quiconque de lui rendre visite ! Tu crois que c'est par pur amusement ! C'est un jotün auquel ta mère a innocemment donné encore plus de pouvoir ! Il t'a envouté !

\- Non !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Il est comme tous ceux de sa race ! Versatile et fourbe ! Midgard nous l'a bien montré !

\- Non ! C'est faux ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites !

\- Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu m'as désobéi pour aller voir ce prisonnier et que maintenant tu me demandes de le libérer !

\- Pourquoi vous n'utilisez plus les mots « frère » ou « fils »

\- Parce que par ses actes il nous a montré qu'il ne l'a jamais été ! Ce monstre n'est pas l'un des nôtres.

\- Son droit de naissance était là mort ?

Odin parut déstabilisé, mais répondit froidement.

\- Oui et ma miséricorde n'a pas suffit. Aucun Ase ne cherche le pouvoir à tous prix, quitte à tuer tous ces gens !

\- Et un peu de reconnaissance ?

\- De reconnaissance ! Tu as définitivement perdu l'esprit.

\- Et vous, vous êtes définitivement aveugle !

\- Je ne te permets pas !

\- C'est pourtant la vérité ! Si vous étiez descendu de votre trône ! Si vous vous étiez approché en déposant vos attributs de roi ! Si vos aviez posé les yeux d'un père sur lui, peut-être que vous auriez vu !

\- Vu quoi ?

\- Sa douleur, son épuisement, les marques de tortures qu'il cache par fierté, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste, sa fierté !

Odin frissonna, tourna à son fils de grands yeux effarés.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il a été torturé par le monstre qui l'a envoyé sur Midgard pour faire la sâl besogne à sa place ! Vous entendez ? Il a été torturé pendant plus d'un an ! Il nous a appelés à l'aide chaque jour quand il lui laissait quelques minutes de repos, quand il l'observait se noyer dans son sang avant de le soigner tout en cherchant de nouvelles tortures plus violentes. Il nous a suppliés. Il a hurlé qu'il nous aimait. Il nous a demandé pardon des centaines de fois, mais même le regard d'Heimdall ne le voyait pas en vie ! Et ce monstre ne cessait de lui dire que nous nous moquions de lui ! Comment il aurait pu ne pas se briser à la longue ? Il ne lui a laissé aucun répit.

Le Père-de-Toutes-Choses frissonna légèrement pendant que son fils poursuivit d'une voix où il sentait poindre l'émotion.

\- Si seulement vous l'aviez regardé avec les yeux d'un père…

Odin frémit pour différentes raisons. Déjà, dans chaque mot de son fils, il sentait sa colère. Une colère froide, dure et légitime au vue de ce qu'il était en train de tenter de lui expliquer, mais surtout, il encaissa comme une vague sa détresse. Une détresse profonde, sincère, qui manquait de l'engloutir. Il le voyait lutter pour rester droit, pour garder une posture digne et une voix stable, mais il connaissait bien son fils et il voyait qu'il était sur le point d'échouer et sa douleur lui faisait mal.

\- Mon fils, tenta-t-il un peu maladroitement en tendant une main pour la poser sur son épaule.

\- Non ! Répliqua Thor en se dérobant. S'il n'est pas votre fils, je ne le suis plus non plus ! Parce que pour moi, c'est mon petit frère blessé et épuisé dont je viens de prendre soin. Le choix est entre vos mains… Libérez-le ou enfermez-moi avec lui. Je ne l'abandonnerai plus, encore moins pour ce trône maudit…

Thor baissa les yeux, finalement vaincu par ses émotions, incapable de retenir la larme qui coula sur sa joue.

\- Je vous en prie. Si vous l'avez un jour regardé autrement que comme un outil politique, si un jour vous l'avez un peu aimé… Il faut libérer mon petit-frère et prendre soin de lui. Il est encore si faible. Il a besoin de soins, de repos et de ses pouvoirs pour s'en remettre physiquement… Et il aura besoin de sa famille, pour surmonter ses blessures émotionnelles.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête, braqua son regard triste et rouge dans celui de son père tout en lui demandant.

\- Je resterai son frère. Est-ce qu'il a encore un père ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Thor 2 UA : Loki vient d'être condamné à l'oubli et à la prison à vie par Odin, seulement Thor veut voir son frère une dernière fois pour essayer de comprendre.**

 **Alors et bien voilà !**

 **Dans ce 4ème chapitre, Odin veut savoir si Thor lui a dit la vérité.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Rien ne peut rompre un lien fraternel**_

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Le garde sursauta, reprenant rapidement une posture roide lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette qui avançait droit sur lui. Il n'était pas dupe, après la venue de Thor, il était logique que le Roi en personne se déplace jusqu'ici. Odin lui lança un coup d'œil glacial et l'einherjar désactiva la cellule de Loki dont le corps frémissant en retrouvant le contact avec sa magie n'échappa à son père adoptif.

Toutefois Odin fit signe au garde de refermer la cellule tout en se rapprochant, captant là aussi la crispation de douleur du corps du jeune homme étendu en face de lui. Est-ce qu'il souffrait réellement physiquement en se sentant privé de sa magie ? Le Père-de-Toutes-Choses se sentit mal à l'aise. Il l'avait condamné à la prison à vie, pas à la souffrance… Souffrance ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment blessé ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait vraiment rien vu du haut de son trône ?

Avec précaution, Odin retira la couverture déposée sur le jeune dieu par Thor. Loki était torse nu. Un bandage entourait fermement l'épaule blessée que son frère avait soignée. Un bandage qui était déjà tâché de sang et puis il y avait tout le reste : les marques de torture anciennes et récentes, les hématomes liés à son combat. La réponse frappa Odin en plein cœur. Oui, il était blessé et Thor n'avait pas menti. On l'avait torturé.

Les jambes d'Odin cédèrent et il tomba à genoux devant la couche où reposait le jeune homme pendant qu'une image lui revint en mémoire. L'image d'un petit bébé jotün pleurant, grelotant de fièvre, voué à la mort et s'arrêtant de pleurer dés qu'il l'avait prit dans ses mains avant de le mettre au chaud contre sa poitrine.

\- Loki…

Odin passa une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme endormi, les lissant à l'arrière avant de l'immobiliser sur sa nuque. Des étranges sensations étaient en train de naître en lui. Cet homme qu'il avait renié, il l'avait élevé comme un fils non ? Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher à répondre à sa question, car subitement, des images l'assaillirent lorsqu'il effleura sa tempe : des images d'une cruauté extrême dans laquelle revenait les mêmes monstres. Des monstres qui étaient là, au-dessus de Loki et qui riaient tout en… Odin crut presque qu'il allait s'évanouir tellement la vague de douleur qu'il ressentit était forte. Loki était là, blessé, enchaîné, vulnérable. Il sentit sa résistance, toute la force qu'il voulait leur montrer pour leur résister, pour les protéger et puis… Il perçut l'air sadique des autres et leur déchainement de violence. Il entendit ses os se briser, perçut sa douleur, ses cris, ses difficultés à respirer. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter avant de repartir et une souffrance toujours de plus en plus grande. Il comprit les tortures mentales pour altérer ses souvenirs, pour tenter de briser sa volonté et le soumette, mais surtout il frémit en entendant ses suppliques, ses plaintes alors qu'ils le laissaient à peine en vie. Des plaintes qui lui étaient adressé comme les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues à ce moment-là. Lui qui se laissait torturer sans leur montrer la moindre émotion, il pleurait en l'appelant à l'aide, en le suppliant, en lui disant qu'il l'aimait, qu'il avait besoin d'aide, qu'il voulait mourir dans ses bras… Et le cœur d'Odin se brisa en deux. Il n'avait pas élevé un monstre froid, manipulateur et sans âme. Il avait élevé un enfant sensible perdu dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, cherchant à attirer son attention pour se trouver une place… Un enfant qu'il avait sans doute négligé par rapport à l'autre sans réellement le vouloir et qui, à bout de force, avait passé ces mois de torture à le supplier de le laisser mourir dans ses bras…

\- Je t'ai abandonné, murmura Odin en laissa sa main sur sa nuque. Mon petit, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait par ma faute ? Comment a-t-on pu ne pas savoir que tu étais en vie quelque part en train de…

Odin ne termina pas sa phrase. C'était faux. Par moment, Frigga l'avait ressenti, mais il n'avait pas prêté attention à la chose, mettant ça sur le compte d'un deuil qu'elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter.

\- Mon fils…

Le mot était venu naturellement. Lui qui ne l'employait plus, il était revenu avec violence.

\- Mon fils, ouvre les yeux.

Odin secoua doucement Loki pour le réveiller. Loki qui frissonna et entrouvrit les yeux, restant dans un étrange brouillard avant de reconnaître la personne en face de lui. Dans un mouvement qu'il ne put contrôler, il se redressa en bondissant à l'arrière s'écartant violemment de cet homme qu'il aimait comme un père et qui avait pourtant souhaité sa mort avant de le renier avec une telle violence qu'il avait failli s'écrouler.

Le Père-de-Toutes-Choses vit la panique dans son regard et la peur dans ses tremblements incontrôlés.

\- Je vous en prie, tout est de ma faute, Thor voulait juste prendre soin de moi. Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas dû vous désobéir. Punissez-moi…

Loki baissa la tête, attendant un jugement et Odin sentit son cœur finir de se briser. Est-ce que l'enfant devant lui pensait vraiment qu'il allait punir Thor pour l'avoir soigné ?

\- Mon petit.

La main d'Odin se posa sur son épaule. Il le sentit se tendre dans l'attente d'un coup et lutta contre ses larmes. Il était épuisé, incapable de cacher ses sentiments et il avait peur… peur de lui…

\- Chut mon fils, tout va bien, répondit Odin en le tirant dans ses bras.

Loki se laissa faire sans réagir, pas encore totalement sûr de la posture à adopter. La main d'Odin se posa sur sa nuque tandis qu'il attirait sa tête sur son épaule. Encore dans un brouillard un peu flou, Loki ne savait pas comment réagir, mais les gestes de son « père » étaient remplis de douceur, de tendresse et de délicatesse. Il évita même de presser sur ses blessures encore douloureuses et le berça affectueusement.

\- Je suis désolé mon fils.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- Désolé ? Mais je ne comprends pas, je…

\- Désolé d'avoir été un si mauvais père, de ne pas avoir compris que tu étais en vie en train de souffrir, pour t'avoir abandonné et jugé.

Odin repoussa un peu le jeune homme pour prendre sa tête en ses mains et planter son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit ?

\- Non, souffla doucement Loki.

\- Parce que tu étais juste mon fils et que je ne voulais pas que tu te vois différemment.

Loki frémit. Il y avait de la sincérité dans ses mots. Odin lui sourit et l'attira de nouveau contre lui.

\- J'ai été idiot, maladroit, dur et injuste. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger. Je ne suis pas venu te sauver et je ne t'ai pas compris, mais ça va changer mon petit. Je vais te sortir de là. Tu as besoin de vrais soins et de repos. Tout va bien mon fils. Je vais prendre soin de toi.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je…Je n'étais pas totalement sous contrôle. J'ai vraiment tué tous ces gens, je…

\- Chutt… Tu étais à bout de forces, épuisé, perdu… Mon fils n'aurait pas fait ça autrement, j'aurais dû le comprendre.

\- Le sceptre ne fait qu'amplifier à l'extrême ce que l'on ressent.

\- Oui, en te privant de ton libre arbitre qui laisse ses désirs à l'état de fantasmes. Tu étais trop faible pour lui résister.

\- Vous êtes réellement en train de me pardonner ? Demanda Loki en frémissant doucement.

\- Non, c'est à toi de me pardonner, mon enfant. J'ai fais comme mon père, j'ai laissé mon rôle de Roi prendre le contrôle sur tout le reste ! Quand je te regarde, je me dis qu'un père aurait dû voir ces choses-là.

Odin avança la main pour presser la joue de Loki, notant au passage son réflexe qui le fit frémir comme à l'attente d'un coup.

\- Et puis surtout, un fils ne devrait pas avoir peur de son père.

Sa main pressa doucement sa joue, ajoutant dans un murmure.

\- Je t'en supplie, n'ait pas peur de moi. Je ne te ferais pas mal. Je doute que j'aurais pu réellement t'en faire de toute manière. J'étais déçu, vexé et en colère, mais, je ne pense pas qu'au final j'aurais laissé le bourreau se pencher sur toi.

\- Vous étiez si convaincant.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demanda Odin en continuant à presser la joue de son fils.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire ? Demanda Loki en baissant les yeux. A part que j'ai été faible et que je l'ai laissé me briser.

\- Non mon enfant. Je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un de faible dans tes pensées. Tu as lutté, mais tu étais seul. Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien faire tout seul devant autant de cruauté ? Pardonne-moi fils, tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Loki redressa la tête pour croiser le regard de cet homme qu'il avait considéré si longtemps comme son père. Il lut de la sincérité et un frisson le parcourut pendant qu'il se laissa aller, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes.

Odin l'observa craquer et le ramena doucement dans ses bras.

\- Non, ne pleurs pas. C'est fini fils, tu es chez toi. C'est fini.

\- Père ?

Odin frissonna. C'était une demande, une vraie demande touchante, bouleversante et amplifiée par un léger tremblement.

\- Oui, c'est ton père qui te tient dans ses bras. N'en doute plus. Tu sais, je t'ai élevé comme mon fils Loki, même si je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, tu l'as toujours été. J'en ai oublié tes origines, ce qui nous a tous fais souffrir, mais parce que je voulais te protéger. Je voulais que tu ne voies que mon fils, pas cet enfant trop petit et malade, abandonné par les siens. Je voulais que tu ne te sentes pas différent, que tu trouves ta place, mais j'ai fais tout l'inverse. Tu n'as jamais été une relique. Je ne t'aurais jamais renvoyé sur Jotunheim. Je ne pouvais pas te faire ça. Excuse-moi Loki. Je sais que mon père ne le disait jamais et j'ai agi comme lui, mais toi, tu as besoin de l'entendre alors écoute-moi. Je t'aime mon petit. J'aurais dû te retenir. Mais tout est fini, tu es de retour de chez toi avec ta famille.

Loki ne répondit rien, continuant à pleurer le visage enfoui dans l'épaule de son père et Odin le berça doucement, touché à la fois par sa douleur et sa faiblesse.

\- On va commencer par te sortir de là, tu as besoin de soins et de repos, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Thor 2 UA : Loki vient d'être condamné à l'oubli et à la prison à vie par Odin, seulement Thor veut voir son frère une dernière fois pour essayer de comprendre.**

 **Alors et bien voilà !**

 **Dans ce 5ème chapitre, encore un peu groggy Loki se réveille dans un endroit qu'il connaît bien.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Rien ne peut rompre un lien fraternel**_

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Une brise légère et chaude balaya le visage de Loki, jouant avec une mèche brune de sa chevelure. Un léger frémissement parcourut son corps et le jeune homme entrouvrit les yeux. La douleur sourde encore présente quand il inspirait lui arracha une légère plainte. Sa vision floue le déstabilisa un peu pendant qu'il chercha à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Avant que tout ne se mette en place, une main pressa la sienne et une voix grave qu'il connaissait bien murmura.

\- Je suis là.

Loki frissonna et enroula les doigts autour de cette main bienvenue.

\- Thor ? Où suis-je ?

Son ainé passa son autre main avec douceur dans ses cheveux tout en se penchant un peu plus sur lui.

\- Regarde par toi-même.

Le jeune homme prit une inspiration encore douloureuse et s'exécuta, profitant de sa vision enfin nette.

\- Ma chambre ?

Loki n'en revenait pas, pourtant c'était bien sa chambre ; sa chambre d'enfant, sa chambre de jeune homme, une pièce qui était exactement la même que dans ses souvenirs à un ou deux détails prêts. Le miroir, fracassé d'un coup de poing rageur quand il ne voyait plus qu'un monstre dans son reflet, avait été remplacé et les affaires jetées à terre ou brisées sous le coup de l'émotion, ramassées. L'émotion remonta doucement en lui pendant qu'il serra plus fort la main de son frère sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Lui demanda Thor.

Non, pas sur le coup, se rendit compte le jeune homme encore un peu perdu. Alors, il ferma les yeux, cherchant à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées avant de les rouvrir, se rappelant soudainement de la première pièce du puzzle.

\- Tu es venu me voir dans le donjon ?

\- Oui, répondit Thor en déposant sa main sur sa joue qu'il pressa avec tendresse.

\- Tu m'as soigné. Tu sais alors ?

\- Oui et je ne suis pas le seul. Père est venu te voir aussi. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Quand il a voulu te sortir de ta cellule, tes jambes ne t'ont plus porté et tu as perdu connaissance dans ses bras. Alors, il t'a amené ici pour qu'on prenne soin de toi.

Loki se rappelait peu à peu de l'échange avec son père, de ses bras, de la tendresse de ses gestes. Alors, il hocha la tête tout en appréciant de sentir toujours la main de son frère lui caresser doucement la joue. Si seulement il savait comme cette simple marque d'affection lui avait manqué et puis, tout cela n'était pas un rêve cette fois. Son père était venu, réellement venu le voir et il l'avait bercé dans ses bras. Il lui avait même dit qu'il l'aimait. Le jeune homme frissonna.

\- Est-ce que tu as encore mal ?

\- Non, par contre j'ai soif et je suis fatigué, répondit le jeune homme intrigué par l'inquiétude profonde qu'il sentait dans la voix de son frère.

\- C'est normal, ça fait deux jours tu sais.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Loki.

\- Tu as perdu connaissance dans les bras de père il y a deux jours. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr imbécile.

Loki émit un léger rire avant de prendre un air sérieux tout en braquant les yeux dans le regard cristallin de son aîné.

\- Je me suis demandé tellement de fois si j'aurais l'occasion de te le redire un jour, mais je t'aime grand frère.

\- Oui, mon aussi je t'aime, lui répondit presque en écho Thor.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'affronter. J'ai tout fais pour ne pas trop te blesser, même quand il…

Loki ne finit pas sa phrase, tremblant doucement et Thor lui pressa la joue pour le rassurer.

\- Chut, ne pense pas à ça.

Puis, il se redressa un peu, affichant un grand sourire.

\- Maintenant que tu es réveillé, je vais aller te chercher de quoi à manger un peu, si Volstagg n'a pas dépouillé toute la cuisine !

Loki sourit et Thor lui serra une dernière fois la main avant de se redresser. En quittant la chambre, il croisa Frigga qui se faufila dans cette dernière. La reine se rapprocha du lit tout en souriant à son fils avant de s'asseoir doucement à ses côtés. Sans un mot, elle se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser maternel sur la joue avant de se mettre à caresser avec douceur son front et ses cheveux.

\- Ça fait du bien de te voir éveillé. C'est bien la seule chose qui pouvait forcer ton frère à sortir de cette pièce.

\- Il est resté vers moi.

\- Il ne t'a pas quitté depuis deux jours.

\- Je pensais l'avoir perdu.

\- Oh non, tu ne le perdras jamais. C'est ton frère.

\- Je ne suis rien par rapport à lui.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. Tu fais parti pleinement de cette famille, Loki. Je les connaissais tes origines et ça ne m'a pas fait moins t'aimer. Au contraire, tu as été mon petit miracle, moi qui ne pouvais plus avoir d'enfants. J'ai été à la fois si heureuse et inquiète quand ton père t'a déposé dans mes bras. Tu étais magnifique mais tellement malade. Je t'ai serré contre mon sein et tu t'es blotti dans mes bras, mon petit miracle.

Loki sursauta. Un miracle ? Lui qui ne se voyait comme un monstre. Il ferma les yeux pour cacher ses émotions, mais Frigga lui caressa doucement la joue et il les ouvrit de nouveau, la laissant essuyer avec douceur une larme furtive qu'il n'avait pu retenir.

\- Tu sais mon petit, ton père t'aime lui aussi, même s'il a sans doute fait beaucoup d'erreurs et Thor… Eh bien il se moque totalement que tu sois un jotün. Tu sais comme il est, il ne s'embarrasse pas l'esprit de choses inutiles. Tu es son petit frère, c'est tout. Si tu savais comme il t'a pleuré, même en le sachant. Tu es son frère, il ne faut pas en douter… et tu es mon fils.

Frigga se pencha et lui donna un deuxième baiser, sur le front cette fois. Loki ferma de nouveau les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Une famille ? Il avait réellement une famille ? Ils l'aimaient ? Réellement ?

\- Je te demande pardon Loki.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, observant sa mère avec incrédulité.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je les ais senti par moment tu sais… Ta douleur, tes appels au secours, mais je n'ai pas compris. Je pensais comme ton père que cela venait de mon chagrin. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas avoir compris que tu étais en vie et que ces appels au secours étaient réels. Chaque fois que je pénétrais dans cette chambre, j'avais l'impression de souffrir avec toi, mais je n'ai pas compris. Pardon mon tout petit.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la Reine et Loki se sentit bouleversé de la voir comme ça. Il se redressa, s'asseyant dans son lit pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est rien. Il ne faut pas pleurer. Ce n'est rien.

La Reine se blottit contre son fils, l'enserrant en retour dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr que si. J'aurais pu te sauver, mais je t'ai abandonné. Mon petit garçon. Toutes ces souffrances à cause de moi !

\- Mère, je…

\- J'ai vu tes souvenirs en te soignant, le coupa la Reine. J'ai vu ce qu'on t'a fais. Ne dit pas que c'est rien pour me protéger. Ces monstres ont été si barbares avec toi. J'aurais dû le comprendre. J'aurais dû te sauver !

Toute à ses émotions, Frigga ne put s'empêcher de pleurer et Loki la serra doucement dans ses bras. Il l'aimait bien trop pour la voir souffrir à cause de lui. Cela lui faisait mal et il murmura tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tout est fini. Je vous en prie…

Un tremblement parcourut son corps encore fatigué et la Reine comprit qu'il souffrait de la voir pleurer. Il avait déjà bien assez souffert cet enfant. Alors, elle se redressa, se forçant à lui sourire tendrement tout en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Elle balaya ses larmes avec douceur, lui répondant en retour.

\- Je sais que c'est fini. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal mon enfant. Je t'aime.

Loki frémit. Tous, tour à tour, venez de lui dire ces mots qui lui avait tant manqué et qui le ramenait dans cette famille, qui avait toujours été la sienne au final. Un frisson le parcourut et il baisa la tête, tout en murmurant.

\- Je vous aime.

Frigga fut touché par sa pudeur qui l'empêchait de la regarder droit dans les yeux et sourit, enroulant avec tendresse ses bras autour de lui pour l'attirer contre elle pour le bercer sans ajouter un mot. Mère et fils n'en avait pas besoin pour le moment. Ils venaient de se retrouver, plus rien ne les séparerai.

* * *

 **Cette histoire se terminera donc ici. Merci à Daisy et Dina qui m'ont donné l'envie et l'inspiration pour continuer cet UA tout en douceur (et on en a bien besoin il me semble !)**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
